trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Carra and Tia
Bio Carra Carra is a highly active and over reactive Brown Fox, she was raised in the Capitol in the Northern Forest, she met her mate Tia out in the woods. Both fell in Love and were very insane. They shared many things in common including a hunger for Power and control. The both were side by side from then on. She attended many Schools along with Tia but as they continued their Education started to grow Isolated and angry at the world and its Culture. She left and shortly after Tia did as well, they bought a huge Piece of Property with a large 78.000 room, mansion and a while later she and Tia had twins Kai and Conna. She and Tia loved them but both but liked Conna a bit more while Kai was a little sickly and afraid. They both kept them very Isolated, even form each other shortly after they were born. As Carra noticed and decided along with Tia, she decided to just keep them Separate and since she was a Scientist she did a Experiment on them. She took them to different sides of their house since was so large they did not even knew the other existed. Conna was the obedient and Smart Child while Conna and Tia viewed Kai as the more Problem prone one. She in fact knew they both had powers, so she trained Conna in her Levitation while Kia was Kept from his Fire Abilities. She and Tia knew that if they got out T.I.C would want to educate him more but they would never let this happen. Tia Tia is a Aggessive and pushy Brown Fox, he is a scientist and suspected War Criminal of aiding enemies during a War. He and Carraa were very much isolaters and many times Paranoid, they seeked to learn and expand there Knowledge as well as keep to themselves. Tia himself though he is very angry all the time and even though he does not show it he is angry at Trussa and is ways. After his Son left he and Carra grew angery and attempted to get him back but after Takota intervened this set him and Conna over the edge. As they were sick of Trussian and God, they turned on their faith and left the Planet to live in a Further out World but from time to time come back foe their studies The hole time he and Carra would hide their lives, Duaghter, and intentions. Though even though they did this Law Enforcement wold constanly try to talk to them as they were being investigated for not registering their Kids. With this they knew that their Powers would be revelaed. Carra and Tia both decided never to tell their Pups, for they just wanted it to go away for Trussia would want to teach them and they wanted to be left alone. Currently Tia and Conna and being held in a Frozen state fro their Madness and Crimes Personality Carra Carra is highly active and over reactive, she is very controling as well as manipulative, paranoid, and angry. She is also very smart and possibly suffers from mental Ilness which would explain how she treat her kids the way she does. Tia Tia is pushy and angry, he is control and not trusting of others. He is very smart and many degrees in multiple subjects tha include Biology, and genetics as well. Appearances Both are brown Golden Rod Foxes Carra She is a Brown Fox with Pink Eyes as well here furr is all brown but wh has white PAws and a White tipped Tail Tia Tia is also a Brown Fox as well, he has a blue left eye and a orange right eye. He has a white tipped ears and a Locket around his neck holding a picture of his mom. Family Tia and Carra have a huge family, though many were killed during a huge attack on them and remaining family memebers disanced themselves due to how eractic they were towards them. 'Kai and Conna.' Kai and Conna were both Tia and Carras first born Kits. North were a pair of Fox twins they seperated till they were each 13 years old. After figuring out what happned they left their parents and were adopted into a new family. 'Kar-un and Surina' Kar and Surina were to baby Fox twins both born to their parents Tia and Carra. They were born during the 21st age and what lies in their future with their parents is yet to be seen.